Digimon Sovereigns
The , known as the Four Harmonious Ones in the Digimon Adventure series, are a group of Mega-level Holy Beast Digimon that are derived from the Japanese myth of the Four Guardian Spirits of Kyoto, itself derived from the Chinese myth of the Four Symbols. Like the Guardian Spirits they represent and rule over the cardinal points of the compass — Ebonwumon for the north, Zhuqiaomon for the south, Azulongmon for the east, and Baihumon for the west. There is also a fifth member, Fanglongmon, who represents the center of the compass and acts as the "God" of the Digital World. The Sovereigns have reigned over the Digital World and protected it since the age of myth, and they have become legendary beings which are extremely difficult to track down.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/qinglongmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Azulongmon] They are powerful to the point that ordinary Mega Digimon are unable to compete with them, so they have become the highest authorities of the Digital World, said to in fact be gods due to their extreme power.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/zhuqiaomon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Zhuqiaomon] Unlike normal Digimon which only have one DigiCore per body, each of the Sovereigns has twelve DigiCores which float outside their body and channel their immortality and tremendous power.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/baihumon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Baihumon] Except for Fanglongmon, each of the Sovereigns also has four shining eyes.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/xuanwumon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Ebonwumon] While the Chinese names for the guardian spirits were used for the Digimon themselves, as well as in Digimon World 3 for the four cities at the cardinal points of the map of the Amaterasu Server, their Japanese names were used for the respective four cities of the Asuka Server. Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 The Harmonious Ones are the guardians of the four compass points of the Digital World. Azulongmon is the guardian of the Eastern region, where the Japanese DigiDestined's adventures take place (corresponding to the Real World location of the human partners). In this series, all four Harmonious Ones were defeated and sealed away by the Dark Masters. It was then that seven of the eight DigiDestined came to the Digital World. Once all of the eight had returned to their own world to fight Myotismon, the Dark Masters dismantled and shaped the Digital World to fit their own needs, forming Spiral Mountain. The eight children and their Digimon returned to the Digital World and were able to defeat the Dark Masters. However, the Harmonious Ones were still trapped beneath the seal. In order to break the seal, they needed to take away the power from the DigiDestined’s Crests (It was the Crest of Light and Hope respectively that broke Azulongmon's seal, Courage and Friendship unsealed one of the four seals, Sincerity and Love released another seal, and finally Knowledge and Reliability broke the last seal - it was suggested that two Crest were needed to break a seal). Unfortunately, it meant that the eight children's Digimon could no longer Digivolve to their Ultimate levels. However, after the Crests' powers were unleashed, they were imprisoned once again thanks to the influence of the Control Spires. When Ken Ichijouji brought his Dark D-3 into the Digital World, the Harmonious Ones were only able to find new Digimon who had the ancient power to Armor Digivolve, thus bypassing the evil powers of the Control Spires that prevented Digimon from regular digivolving. An unseen force then created the D-3 Digivices for the new DigiDestined and selected various Digimon who had the power to Armor Digivolve and sealed them underneath the Digi-Eggs. However, the Digimon (Gatomon and Patamon) belonging to the DigiDestined with the Crest of Light (Hikari "Kari" Kamiya) and Hope (Takeru "T.K." Takaishi) were also capable of Armor digivolving. Also the Crest of Kindness was hidden from Ken by the powers of darkness, so it was necessary for the Harmonious Ones to rebuild it into the Digi-egg of Miracles. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers In this game, which serves as a prelude to Adventure 02, the four Harmonious Ones draw Ryo Akiyama into the Digital World, and organize a tournament under false pretenses, so that Ryo may grow in power so that he will be strong enough to defeat Millenniummon. This was most likely done in the time between their release by the powers of the Crests, and their resealment by the Control Spires. D-3 Digimon Tamers The four Sovereigns played an important role in Digimon Tamers. In this series, the most prominent of the four is Zhuqiaomon, but unlike Digimon Adventure 02 (season 2), all four Sovereigns make an appearance. The Digimon Sovereigns live on the 6th, highest plain of the Digital World, along with the Catalyst, or Shining Digivolution. They were some of the first Digimon to reach their highest form, and in an attempt to distance themselves from humans, they ironically took the appearance of the humans' gods. When the D-Reaper began to re-emerge, the four Sovereigns could not agree on a strategy. Zhuqiaomon believed that they should use the Shining Digivolution to allow Digimon to digivolve and fight back, while Azulongmon believed that it was the Digimon's ability to grow in strength that had brought the D-Reaper out in the first place. He had the DigiGnomes transform the Shining Digivolution into Calumon. With the loss of the power to Digivolve, Zhuqiaomon, thinking that the Digimon could instead grow stronger by defeating humanity, sent his Devas into the Real World. Soon, his servant, Makuramon, discovered Calumon and attempted to return him Zhuqiaomon, causing the Tamers to follow him in an attempt to rescue their friend. Makuramon, however, lost Calumon and the Tamers found him, and Caturamon recaptured him. After being separated, and a long, difficult trek across the Digital World, The Tamers arrived at Zhuqiaomon's domain. As they battled him, Azulongmon made his appearance. Meanwhile, Ryo Akiyama encountered Ebonwumon and Baihumon in the latter's domain, and soon, they all gathered in Zhuqiaomon's area, just as the D-Reaper was beginning to make its appearance. Here, a compromise was made, and the Sovereigns implored Calumon to release the power so that Digimon could digivolve and fight back. Thus, it was Zhuqiaomon's plan that prevailed in the end, even though that does not excuse his methods in attacking the Tamers. The Sovereigns would lead their new army of Mega Digimon (made up of MetalSeadramon, Machinedramon, three Diaboromon, a Digimon that might be Pukumon, Gryphonmon, Hououmon, Boltmon, Plesiomon, GranKuwagamon, Jijimon, and Babamon) to fight the D-Reaper in the Digital World. Later, they would travel to the Real World, and help the Tamers by removing the Cable Reaper from the battle. Ultimate D-Ark Digimon Twin Members }, with "Azure" as a reference to that name. It is the Sovereign that guards the East, and represents the element of lightningIn the original mythology, Qīng Lóng instead represents the element of wood. and season of Spring. It commands the Deva Mihiramon, Antylamon, and Majiramon. It releases intense lightning strikes, and although it is a divine being, it will not easily cooperate with humans and the weak, and it is not likely to lend help to its allies unless something serious occurs. In addition to being one of the Sovereigns, it is counted as one of the Four Great Dragons, and is the most deified existence among them. Digimon Adventure 02 Each Digidestined's Crest was used to free each of the Guardians (Sovereigns are known as Guardians in 02), it seems that it took two Crests to free one Guardian, and as Azulongmon stated while talking to BlackWarGreymon and the 02 Digidestined, was released by the Crests of Hope and Light. Azulongmon would drive BlackWarGreymon to destroy the Destiny Stones, which kept the balance of the Digital World intact, by accident. This is because after a stone was destroyed, it would cause Azulongmon to appear briefly in pain. After BlackWarGreymon saw Azulongmon appear, he decided that he was a worthy opponent and that he would continue to destroy the stones in search of him. Ultimately, Azulongmon would be freed when the DigiDestined of 02 used their D-3's to move the final Destiny Stone, causing him to appear. After Azulongmon dispatched BlackWarGreymon, he passed on his knowledge of the past to the DigiDestined, planted his Seeds of Light (seeds that will sprout and take on the same purpose as the Destiny Stones) in place of the destroyed Destiny Stones, and left. Later, Azulongmon gave the DigiDestined one of this twelve DigiCores, which he did through Gennai. The power of the DigiCore allowed the original DigiDestined's Digimon to Digivolve into Ultimate again, and for Paildramon to Mega Digivolve into Imperialdramon. Azulongmon would later give Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Agumon more power, allowing Agumon to become WarGreymon once again so that he could fend off BlackWarGreymon. Another DigiCore was used in New York, America, letting Palmon digivolve to Lillymon. It also gave Veemon and Betamon energy to digivolve into ExVeemon and Seadramon respectively. If this was the same DigiCore, or a different one is unknown. It was also suggested that BlackWarGreymon got to the human world inadvertently because of Azulongmon. Agumon explained (During the episode Duel of the WarGreymon, also known in Japanese as BlackWarGreymon vs WarGreymon) that when Azulongmon gave the Digidestined the power to fight in the real world (by use of the DigiCore) that the Digital Worlds defenses were weakened, meaning that not much was able to stand in the way of BlackWarGreymon. There was also a portal leading to Mt.Fuji in the digital world, which BlackWarGreymon used to confront Oikawa. Due to the Digital World defenses being weak, one could suggest that BlackWarGreymon was powerful enough to open the gate to find Oikawa. The gate gate may have opened itself because the Digital World's defenses were weak, and BlackWarGreymon happened to find the gate and go through it. If Azulongmon had not donated his DigiCore, perhaps BlackWarGreymon would've never made it to the human world, but it was necessary, and this led to BlackWarGreymon's coming to the Human World. It seems that the Digital World's defenses were connected to the Harmonious Ones collective power, and donating the power or sealing it effectively weakens the defenses. Digimon Adventure 02: D1 Tamers Azulongmon makes a full appearance in Digimon Adventure 02: D1 Tamers, set shortly after Ryo Akiyama and Ken Ichijouji defeat Millenniummon, and Ken receives the Dark Spore. In it, Azulongmon and the other Harmonious Ones set up a false contest under the pretense that all but one of them has become evil, and the Tamer who wins the contest must stop the others. Ryo wins this contest, and it is revealed that it was set up to train him to fight Moon=Millenniummon. Digimon Tamers Azulongmon first appeared when Zhuqiaomon attacked the Tamers. He saved the humans and their partner Digimon and then shortly fought against Zhuqiaomon. He finally convinced Zhuqiaomon to not attack the Tamers so that they could focus on the true enemy, the D-Reaper. He told the Tamers the history of the Digital World and each of its layers. He and Zhuqiaomon later met with Baihumon and Ebonwumon to discuss the D-Reaper situation and helped to release Calumon's Shining Digivolution power which Digivolved every Digimon to their Mega forms. In the final battle against the D-Reaper, Azulongmon assisted Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon, and Baihumon into dragging the D-Reaper back into the Digital World during Operation: Doodlebug, thus saving the Tamers. Azulongmon has a noticeably different personality in Digimon Tamers then in Digimon Adventure 02. In Adventure 02 he's depicted as extremely witty, while Tamers he's depicted as serious and no-nonsense. Attacks * : Lets intense thunder fall from the sky, with divine fury. * * |- | Baihumon Baihumon is a Holy Beast Digimon whose names and design are derived from the mythological , known in Japan as . It is the Sovereign that guards the West, and represents the element of metal and season of Autumn. It commands the Deva Makuramon, Sinduramon, and Caturamon. Although it is the youngest of the Sovereigns, it is also the most powerful, and like Azulongmon it is a neutral being that generally won't ally with others. The kanji on its vambraces read . Digimon Adventure 02 Although Baihumon neither appeared nor was mentioned in the series, he was one of the Harmonious Ones (the name of the Sovereigns in this series), who, together with his partners was defeated by the Dark Masters. They were released when the DigiDestined used the powers of their crests. When Ken Ichijouji became the Digimon Emperor, they were sealed again and so created the D-3 Digivice, which they gave the new DigiDestined to fight against Ken. Digimon Adventure 02: D1 Tamers Baihumon makes a full appearance in Digimon Adventure 02: D1 Tamers, set shortly after Ryo Akiyama and Ken Ichijouji defeat Millenniummon, and Ken receives the Dark Spore. In it, Baihumon and the other Harmonious Ones set up a false contest under the pretense that all but one of them has become evil, and the Tamer who wins the contest must stop the others. Ryo wins this contest, and it is revealed that it was set up to train him to fight Moon=Millenniummon. Digimon Tamers Baihumon lived in the White Tower at the highest plain in the Digital World. When Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon arrived in his part of the domain, they found the Northern Hemisphere guardian Ebonwumon watching over his place as he fought the D-Reaper. Shortly after, Baihumon appeared and collapsed from exhaustion. Later on, Baihumon and Ebonwumon met with Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon on how to handle the D-Reaper situation and helped Calumon release the Shining Digivolution which Digivolved every Digimon everywhere to their Mega forms to help the Sovereign. In the final battle against the D-Reaper, Baihumon assisted Azulongmon, Ebonwumon, and Zhuqiaomon into dragging the Cable Reaper back into the Digital World during Operation: Doodlebug, thus saving the Tamers. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Baihumon appears as the final boss of the game, fighting Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, and Rika Nonaka for Impmon. Attacks * : Emits a wave from its mouth which converts the opponent completely into metal, making them unable to move while their body rusts, and unable to die until they have completely rusted away. * * |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Fanglongmon Fanglongmon is a God Beast Digimon, the leader of the four Digimon Sovereigns: Azulongmon, Baihumon, Zhuqiaomon and Ebonwumon. He protects the center of the Digital World. He is known in Japan as Huanglongmon, derived from Huang Long, the Yellow Dragon of the Center in Chinese mythology.In the Chinese mythology, since Yellow Dragon became the symbol of Chinese Emperor's authority, it was later replaced by Qilin. Fanglongmon is said to have created the four Sovereigns, and is huge, even by Sovereign standards. He is golden colored and has eight eyes, with digi-cores lining his back. Attacks * * * |- |} Trivia * While all four Harmonious Ones appear in Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers, and even talk to Gennai and the Adventure Digidestined, only Azulongmon appears in Adventure 02, and one of the Audio CD Dramas has Gennai claiming that he only knew of Azulongmon. *''Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer'' indicates that as the source of the Digimon Adventure/''Tamers'' Digital Worlds, the Master/Host Computers ENIAC and Atanasoff may exceed the Sovereigns in both power and authority. Notes and References Category:Organizations in Digimon Category:Characters in Digimon Tamers Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure Category:Featured Articles